


Baby Mine

by eternalbreath



Series: Habits of Highly Effective Families [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalbreath/pseuds/eternalbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: babies can be confusing and cause many misunderstandings. A story in which our heroes do not read the warning label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthneko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Same As It Never Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134394) by [justira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira), [seventhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/pseuds/seventhe). 



> Written for DOINK! Final Fantasy Exchange. Chocobo Down for the prompt _Laguna/Squall, any rating_.

"Are you sulking?"

Laguna taps his fingers on the cold metal of the balcony railing. "I am not."

Kiros laughs, the wind throwing it away into the air. Laguna is freezing. He should go in, but he wants the cold. He needs it right now to stay calm, to keep his cool, to stay chill.

"I see," Kiros says. "Come on, you can't really think it's going to change anything. They're not going to forget you."

"That's not my deal," Laguna says. He thinks back to dinner, how Rinoa softly refused the champagne Laguna offered her while casting a shy look at Squall. He remembers how gently she had taken his hand and pulled him closer to whisper, and god, Laguna is happy for them, of course he is.

Kiros is silent, as he always is when Laguna is working through his feelings, never rushing, steady as a rock. Laguna watches the lights over Timber twinkle. It's a familiar view; this room in the presidential house has been his for visits since it the building was complete two years prior.

"It's going to snow tonight."

"Probably," Kiros says. "A few inches, just enough to look pretty for a day."

"I wish it snowed in Esthar," Laguna murmurs. "That's like, the biggest drawback. No snow. No snowmen. No eating snow. No avoiding yellow snow."

"Avoiding snow someone has pissed in is a drawback?" Kiros asks. "That's news to me."

"You know what I mean."

"Okay, not that this conversation isn't interesting, but you should tell me what's on your mind before we both die of exposure."

Laguna looks down, down, into the gardens. Rinoa's touch, even in winter, is all over it. Laguna does like it best during the spring, where it's green and colorful and filled with bees. Can't keep bees in Esthar, either. Damn. "Squall looked unhappy. He looked—" Laguna knows his looks, the looks he missed out on for so many years but finally got the chance to learn. Squall is grown and successful and Laguna knows his looks: the look he has when he's bored, when he's tired, when he finds someone he's talking to a complete knob. Laguna is well acquainted with that one — more than he wants to be. "He looked like he didn't want her to tell me."

"Well, he's probably nervous. Hello, he's going to be a father and we know how Squall feels about adding people to his love card."

"Notoriously picky," Laguna repeats with Kiros. "Yes, I know. But it's — it's his. How could he not—"

"Not everyone is the same," Kiros says. "Don't try to overlay how you think you might have felt about Raine and Squall over how Squall feels about Rinoa and — well, whatever it is. You'll go crazy. Oh, wait."

"Shut up." Laguna stands up, his back aching as he does it. He's getting to old for this kind of weather. "Did you just come here to nag me about having feelings again or what?"

Kiros snorts. "I came to tell you Squall was pacing outside your room when I walked around the corner and then did a runner when he saw me." He laughs again when Laguna spins around. "You know, I don't pretend to get this thing between the three of you—"

"Things, thing, make it sound so nice, thanks—"

"But you've been doing this long enough to not act like teenagers." Kiros rolls his eyes. "Listen. Go talk to him and work it out. If you're still like this at the gala tomorrow, the press is going to notice and it will be like last year's bridge dedication ceremony where he was pissed at you for whatever it was and it didn't leave the papers for three weeks."

"It wasn't that bad."

"You almost caused an international incident glaring at each other!" Kiros says. "I do not want to spend money fending off calls assuring people in Esthar that no, the Garden Commander isn't planning to launch an attack on the city."

Laguna barely remembers that fight, mostly because the make up sex had fried his brain. He can't even recall what they were arguing about anymore. "This isn't that kind of thing."

"Make sure of it," Kiros warns. "Come in out of the cold, if you get sick I have no pity for you."

"Fine, mom."

After Kiros leaves for his own room for the night and makes him promise to stay off the balcony, Laguna can't get comfortable. He's antsy, worried, and what's worse, there's only one way to get around it and he really doesn't want to do it. He really doesn't want to have to face the truth that everything might be coming to an end. Laguna doesn't believe for a second that Squall is depressed about the baby. No, no, Laguna remembers his face. Aimed at Rinoa it was as soft and fond as always, but aimed at Laguna...

He's leaving his room before he can change his mind, wandering down the hall and past smiling, giggling servants who grin at him as he passes. It's a quick trip down some stairs and around a corner before he's knocking on the door to Squall's office.

Squall's terse call to enter puts him on edge, or maybe even over the edge, dangling by his fingers when he hadn't even realized how close he was. Squall has taken off his jacket, clad only in the crisp white dress shirt still tucked into his uniform pants, leaning over his desk writing something on a yellow pad.

"Hi," he says. _Dumb_ , he thinks. _Complete moron_.

Squall stands up. "Hey, come in."

Laguna never turns down an offer from Squall, so he makes his way forward to sit on one of the soft chairs in front of Squall's desk. "It was nice of you to host the graduation here," he offers, something easy to clear the air. "How long until the school is rebuilt?"

"We're going to use it as a community credit at Galbadia Garden," Squall says. "The headmaster there is open to it and Rinoa is going to push hard on helping with funding." He sighs. "The old parts of Timber are just old. I suspect we'll see more of this in the future."

Laguna nods. "Well..."

Squall rubs the bridge of his nose. "Just say it."

Laguna blinks. "Oh. Um. Congratulations, again. About the baby."

Squall looks at him sharply. "Congratulations?"

"Yes, you know, when someone has an important, happy life event, that's the word normally offered in my experience, my vast experience as a president of a very important country, I might add—"

"So you're happy for us."

Laguna doesn't know where this is going. "Of course I am, you're going to be parents, you're going to have a baby, it's a positive, thing, the circle of life, the continuation of the species—"

Squall sits heavily in his chair. "What about us?"

Laguna freezes. Squall as a surly teenager would have never been so forward as to get the words out. Squall as an adult, a commander, a husband, soon to be Laguna's thirty-two year old son who he is — maybe _was_ now, he's not sure — fucking fairly regularly, is not only forward, but pretty blunt. Laguna likes it most of the time, except for right now when his whole world is shifting under him.

"I—um..." Laguna says. "Will it be uncomfortable for you?"

Squall frowns, but it's a thinking frown. "I was convinced it would be uncomfortable for you, you looked so—"

"I looked happy!" Laguna says defensively. "I looked totally happy."

Squall eyes him. "You looked like you wanted to throw up."

"Only because you looked at me with your _sad eyes_ , you know I hate those, they never mean good things, like the time you used them and then told me you had to go on a six month undercover mission." Laguna is still bitter about that mission and he hated thinking of it. He had only made it through with vodka and Rinoa on his speed dial.

"We can stop," Squall says. "It might be better, there will be tons of media attention on us when it gets out, it might be—"

"I don't want to stop!" Laguna says, and his throat tingles a little. He hates yelling. "Are you crazy, of course I—I'm in lo—of course I don't want to _stop_."

"Thank god," Squall says, and then he's coming around his desk to settle over Laguna's lap, thighs spread, to cup his neck and kiss him, open-mouthed and desperate and all Laguna can do is hold on and let Squall take and take and take, because no, it's not over, it's not, Squall is still his to touch. Squall is still his to rock up into, he's still allowed to cup his ass and grind them together, making the chair underneath them groan with their weight.

"I can't believe you thought I was going to shut this down," Squall says, breathless, sucking kisses into Laguna's neck.

"I can't believe _you_ thought—" Laguna trails off to whine when Squall bites at his pulse. "Who cares, really, I don't care what we thought, you're going to have a baby!" Laguna says, laughing. "You're going to have a baby and I'll let you have anything you want, anything at all, just name it." He kisses Squall hard. "Congratulations, dad."

"That should be creepier than it is," Squall says quietly, smiling, leaning back just enough to let Laguna see just how hard he is inside his stupid pants, so stupid, because they're still on. Laguna cups him just to watch his eyes flutter. "I can have anything? Congratulatory gift for doing nothing other than knocking Rinoa up?" He shifts forward into the curve of Laguna's palm. "Maybe I should call Rinoa. You could fuck her instead, since she's doing all the work."

"Can I just..." Laguna fumbles with Squall flies, clumsy and awkward until he can wrap his hand around Squall's cock, the familiar curve of it, wet and waiting, and grins when Squall arches and has to brace himself on the arms of the chair. "You're going to be great, both of you," he says, stroking carefully, not caring that he's going to ruin both their pants. "You're going to be wonderful parents, the best, and I'll never let you forget how much, either, I'll remind you every day."

Squall's face is flushed, his eyes closed and mouth parted as Laguna swipes a thumb over his slit. This isn't the way Squall likes it the best, so Laguna pulls his hand away.

"Don't—!" Squall chokes out, and Laguna wraps his other hand around his neck. Squall's eyes flutter open and Laguna takes the moment to lick his palm, slow and sure. Squall's eyes follow his tongue.

"You like it wet the best," Laguna says, wrapping his hand around Squall again, squeezing just enough to make him keen into Laguna's shoulder and shove his hips up. "I know that, don't I, baby, I know all the things you like now, I know all the ways to make you fall apart, I never want to stop giving them to you, please don't ever make me stop."

Squall comes all over Laguna's hand with a jerk that makes the chair crack underneath them, but it holds. He pants into Laguna's neck, hot and damp and fast and does nothing more than reach down and stroke his hand hard up the line of Laguna's erection before Laguna comes in his own pants, unexpected and almost painful as he arches up into Squall's welcoming body.

"I know, too, old man," Squall whispers as he comes down, as he lifts Laguna's hand off his softening cock and brings it to his mouth, tongue sneaking out to lick at Laguna's thumb and there's no way Laguna could get hard enough so fast, but his brain sure wants to try at that image. "I'll remind you every day."

Laguna feels like he's run a marathon. "I haven't come in my pants since—"

"Three weeks ago," Squall says idly, climbing off. "Took forever, too, my foot was tired." He's tucking himself away, and Laguna catches him darting his eyes toward the door, which is unlocked — foolish, but probably worth it.

Laguna could blush, but he's already flushed enough. Lucky him. "Just wait until I start saying the same thing about you. You'll really regret all these jokes at my expense."

"I'll never regret anything," Squall says, and pulls Laguna up out of the chair. "Want to go celebrate fatherhood some more in your room?"

Laguna laughs, quick and easy, and tugs Squall in close to kiss his smart ass mouth. "Always," he murmurs, warm and close and comforted.

**Author's Note:**

> [ff_exchange](http://ff-exchange.dreamwidth.org) is approaching and because I am weak (so weak), when [Ira](http://justira.dreamwidth.org) suggested that all the mods pick a prompt and write some Chocobo Down between now and signups, _of course_ me copy/pasting _Squall/Laguna, any rating_ to her from the prompt list was going to backfire. Of course it was. There was no other way for this to go. There was never any chance of anyone but me writing something. This has become a trend and also [a series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6694), oh my god, HOW IS THIS MY LIFE WHEN IT IS NOT EVEN MY KINK. :|


End file.
